Strip poker, Beer, Fun and Confessions
by TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom
Summary: Strip poker, beer, fun, awkwardness, and confessions. Will Naru be able to keep his mouth shut in his drunken state? SasuNaru, hinted ShikaTema and KibaHina. Oneshot. rated for nakedness? And language. Better than the summary suggests, really!


This is a late birthday present to our beloved Sasuke!

If I say a name, that's who's turn it is.

Oh, and the ages, everyone is either 17 or 16. Mostly the guys are 17, except for Naruto, he's 16.

**IF YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY BS, SKIP THE FOLLOWING ITALICIZED PARAGRAPHS.**

_**For those who are unclear on how to play BS, aka Bullshit:**_

_The cards are distributed around until there are no cards left. Some people may have one more card than others, that's okay. Whoever has the ace of spades goes first, by putting that card down in the middle. The person to their left then has to put a two down. If they have more than one two, they can put them down. Then they would say "two two's" or "three two's". however many they put down. Then the next person goes, with threes. It goes around until someone runs out of cards. If it is your turn and you don't have the card you are supposed to put down, you put any card down, but pretend it was the right card. _

_Example- It's Naruto's turn. He is supposed to put a seven, but he doesn't have a seven. So he puts a nine down, and says "one seven."_

_If someone thinks you are lying, they can say "BS" or "Bullshit". if they were right and you were lying, you have to take all the cards in the pile. But if you weren't lying, they have to take the cards. In Strip BS, you would have to take the pile of cards and take off something._

Wow, that took up a lot of room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikimaru, Temari and Gaara sat around a deck of cards. They were in a cabin, but they were all crammed into one room. And what to do when you have a whole bunch of people, no grownups and a deck of cards? What else? STRIP POKER!!!! Or in this case, strip BS

"What kind of poker should we play?"

"twenty-one"

"five card draw!"

"Texas hold'em"

"screw that, lets play BS!" Ino yelled.

Everyone agreed, so Temari passed out the cards. Two decks, because with one deck, everyone would only have five or six cards. "Whoever has the ace of spades goes first, then to the left from there."

"I have both of them" Gaara mumbled, putting two cards face down in the middle.

Sasuke's turn. "three twos."

Naruto. "one three"

Sakura "two fours"

Ino "one five"

Neji "three sixes. Isn't that wonderful. I have 666. Ugh"

Hinata "one seven"

Kiba. "four eights!"

"Bullshit!" Naruto yelled. Kiba grinned and showed his four eights, then pushed the pile to Naruto. "Damn. Fine, I'll take off my headband." Sasuke mentally pouted.

Shikimaru. "two nines"

Temari "three tens."

"BS?" Shikimaru guessed.

"ya got me." She pulled off her red sash and tossed it behind her.

Gaara "one jack"

"Hey Gaara, if someone BS's you, will you take off your eyeliner?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"you want your eyes to match mine?" he mumbled holding up a fist.

Sasuke "three queens"

"Bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed, diving at the cards to see if he was lying. He was. Sasuke scooped up the cards and removed his shoes and socks.

About ten rounds later:

Gaara - no clothing

Sasuke - boxers (they have hearts on them)

Naruto - boxers (orange)

Sakura - bra and underwear

Ino - bra and underwear

Neji - still in his pants (he's good at cards)

Hinata - bra and underwear

Kiba - nothing

Shikimaru - boxers

Temari - underwear

By then the only two left in the game were Naruto and Neji, but you can't play with two people, so they stopped playing.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked.

Temari, being the badass she is, came back from the kitchen carrying two beers. "This is all Kakashi has. Here, this one's for the guys," she tossed a beer to Shikimaru "and this one is for us girls" she popped the lid open and took a huge gulp, then passed it to Sakura.

Shikimaru had a small sip and passed it to Kiba, who sniffed it and crinkled his nose, then passed it to Gaara, who rolled his eyes and passed it to Naruto.

Sasuke snatched it and chugged the entire can. "sorry Naruto, alcohol isn't for little kids." he said slyly.

"I'm not a kid! I'm only one year younger then you."

"I still don't think you could handle it."

"fine, you're on!" he stood up and left the room, then came back with a case of beer. Temari looked at him questioningly and he told her that Kakashi hides it behind the stacked up hot pocket boxes. He sat down across from Sasuke and pulled out a beer, then drank about half.

"I'll prove I'm not a little kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes and drank another beer. Naruto finished off his and reached for another, to find the case was gone, Temari and Shikimaru were having a contest as well. He stood up to go get it, stumbled, and landed on Sasuke. Naruto pulled himself to his knees and looked at Sasuke who was grinning. "What are you grinning about?"

"you ARE a lightweight. I knew it."

"nuh-uh!"

"I bet you can't walk three circles around me without falling."

"yes I can!"

"do it." Naruto stood up carefully and started to walk around Sasuke. He was on his second circle when Sasuke reached up and yanked down Naruto's boxers. Naruto came down with them, and found himself rolling on the floor trying to get his boxers back on.

"Sasuke! What was that for?"

"It was just to tempting, and its not like you would have made it anyways. You were wobbling all over."

"You cheater!" Naruto launched himself at Sasuke and tackled him.

Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting in a corner holding her legs to her chest and trying to cover herself the best she could. Kiba (who is completely naked) was covering his lower half with a pillow, and trying to think of what he could say to Hinata to start a conversation.

Ino and Sakura were talking to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, who do you think has bigger boobs, me, or billboard brow?" Ino said. Both she and Sakura were feeling the effects of the beer they shared.

_This is one of those questions Kankuro warned me about..._Gaara thought to himself.

Neji was standing against a wall humming to himself.

Temari was trying to retrieve her bra from Shikimaru, who was holding it above her head. He was quite happy, considering she was practically crawling on him with nothing but her underwear on.

"Give it back Shika"

"hmm...lemme think about that. No way."

"Pleeeeeaasssee?"

"Kiss me and I'll give it back"

"promise?"

"would I lie?"

While they were busy, Sasuke was sitting with his back to a wall and Naruto, who, after another half a beer was pretty sloshed. Naruto had his face right in front of Sasuke's.

"Sasuke you are so sexy"

"jeez, one and a half beers and your wasted."

"oh shuddup."

Sasuke looked the drunken blond in the eyes. _I bet I could get him to admit anything right now. I could get some good blackmail..._

"Hey Naruto, if you could date Sakura, Ino, Hinata or Temari, who would you pick?"

"None of them."

"why?"

"I don't like girls, stupid."

"you like guys?" _omg I didn't know he was gay!_

"a guy"

"how much do you like him?"

"I love him"

"does he know you like him?" _major blackmail question!_

"obviously not" _huh?_

"do I know him?"

"If not, we're in trouble"

"why's that?"

"most people know themselves."

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

OH MEH GOD I LOVE IT!!!! I'm so weird. I had no clue how this was going to turn out, but I love how it did. Oh, and Temari and Shikimaru are busy hunting for more beer, Gaara is still trying to figure out how to answer the question without being murdered, and Kiba is flirting with Hinata. Neji pulled out a music player and is listening to Enter Sandman by Metallica. (I love that song. And band.)

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom.


End file.
